Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{6})(4^{-4})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ (4^{6})(4^{-4}) = 4^{6-4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{6})(4^{-4})} = 4^{2}} $